In the waiting room
by goku20147
Summary: Bulma gets tired of fixing the gravity room so she makes Vegeta do it. Unfortunately, he's terrible with electronics and Bulma ends up in the hospital. R&R pleez ch. 2 up
1. The Gravity Room

Hello, I decided to just start typing up a fanfiction and see what it turned into. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters, but I do own a plaster sculpture of Goku that I am making in art class. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day on planet Earth. The weather was perfect and almost everyone was happy. Suddenly,  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
VEGETA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bulma watched in horror as her husband blew up the gravity room yet again. "I swear, that man has blown up more of those than I can count. Oh well, looks like he'll be in a bad mood for a while. Serves him right."  
  
"WOMAN! GET OUT HERE AND FIX THE GRAVITY ROOM!"  
  
Bulma sighed before calling back, "FIX IT YOURSELF! I'M TIRED OF FIXING IT ALMOST EVERYDAY JUST SO YOU CAN GO AND BREAK IT AGAIN! THIS TIME IF YOU WANT TO USE IT ANYTIME SOON YOU'D BETTER LEARN HOW TO FIX IT YOURSELF!" Bulma could hear Vegeta trying to think of something to say, but he wasn't having much luck at it. 'Good,' Bulma thought. 'Maybe now I'll be able to work on my other inventions.'  
  
The next day Bulma woke up early so she could make breakfast for the two saiyans she lived with. However, when she went to check on Trunks, she discovered he was nowhere to be found. 'Oh great,' she thought. 'I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten into now. Oh well, I'll think about it later, it's too early for this.' With that she went downstairs to cook breakfast.  
  
A little later, right as Bulma was just about finished with breakfast, she heard a loud commotion coming from outside. "I wonder what that could be," she said as she started towards the door. When she got outside she was greeted with one of the funniest scenes she had ever seen. There was Vegeta standing next to the gravity room with a wrench in one hand and a bunch of wires in the other. Trunks was standing next to him with a book.  
  
"No Dad," Trunks said as he looked at the book. "You weren't supposed to pull the wires out, you were supposed to just put them back where they were."  
  
Bulma tried her hardest not to burst out laughing, but the look on Vegeta's face made her burst into hysterical laughter. Vegeta looked as if he was about to turn Super Saiyan when he saw her.  
  
"What are you laughing at, onna. You're the one who said I needed to learn how to fix the gravity room."  
  
"Yeah, I know I did," said Bulma in between giggles. "But I never thought you'd actually do it." As soon as she said it, she burst out laughing again.  
  
Trunks just stared at his parents before he burst out laughing too. "So that's why you wanted to learn about how machines work. Mom told you you had to fix the gravity room this time! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Vegeta just growled as he grabbed the book from Trunk's hand and looked at it. He then set to work banging the place where he had just pulled the wires out with the wrench.  
  
"Uhh, Vegeta, I don't think you should do that," said Bulma just before a bright light engulfed everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, that's all for right now. That turned out nothing like I had originally planned it to, but I kind of like it this way. Anyhoo, I'll right more soon, but I have to warn you, if you don't review it could be weeks until you find out what happens. Please Review and I'll write as soon as I can. Bye bye now! 


	2. The Torture Begins

Hello again, I didn't expect to be updating this so quickly, but I somehow managed to find a little free time somewhere in my schedule. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last chapter, but here it is now. I don't own DBZ or anything else that is copyrighted. If you have read something similar to this before, then you should know that I have not read anything like this before and am basing this on the last time I was waiting around in a hospital emergency room. Sorry for the length of the disclaimer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was silent as the Z-warriors waited for news of how Bulma was doing. Vegeta had flown her here right after the gravity room had exploded. None of the nurses would tell them anything, and Vegeta was starting to get even angrier than he usually was.  
  
"How dare they make us wait out here and not tell us anything! I am going to go back there myself soon if they don't give us some answers!" Vegeta roared over the sound of small children running around.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta," Goku said to the enraged saiya-jin. "I'm sure Bulma's doing just fine, and they'll let us know when she will be able to come home. In the meantime, why don't you watch some tv." Goku gestured to a medium sized television in one corner of the room. It was a perfectly nice tv, except for what was on it.  
  
"I will not watch some stupid human program," Vegeta said, growing angrier. "Besides, it doesn't have any color."  
  
"It's not supposed to have any color," Gohan said. "It's an old show called Zorro. It was made before there was color on tv."  
  
"If it's so old, why are they still showing it?" asked Trunks acting very much like his father.  
  
"Probably because it's so late, they want people to watch it and fall asleep so they don't sleep all morning," said Goten as he almost fell asleep in his chair. Everyone was shocked that Goten had actually said something semi-intelligent. After that, they decided to watch the tv; it couldn't be that bad, could it?  
  
"This is really boring," Goku said as he watched some kids playing in a corner.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but there's not much else we can do," Gohan said in a very tired tone of voice.  
  
"I know something we can do," everyone who was still awake looked at Vegeta for an idea that might at least be a little more interesting than what they were doing. "We could all go back into the area where they took Bulma and make the doctors tell us what is going on with my mate."  
  
Everyone sighed and turned back to the tv, leaving Vegeta standing there until finally he too sat down and stared groggily at the little box with black and white moving pictures. Just as it was getting to one of the better parts of the show, one of the children that had been playing in the corner came up and blocked the screen so no one could see what was happening.  
  
"Move it, will ya kid?" Vegeta said as he glared at the small child. The boy just stood there and made no attempt to move. "Hey kid, I told you to move, what are you, deaf or something?" With that Vegeta got up and walked over to the boy.  
  
"Vegeta, wait!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
heh heh heh, I know it's mean but I'm going to end this chapter there. I would type more, but my fingers are tired and they keep messing up the words. Plus it's late and I have school tomorrow. Darn school, I never will understand why they force us to go there. Anyway, if you want to find out what happens, review! The more reviews I get the faster I will put up the next chapter. Bye bye now, thanx for reading and don't forget to review ^_______^ 


	3. Bulma!

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy! I'm sorry to tell you this, but this will probably be the last chapter for this story. I had a whole bunch of really good ideas, but I kinda forgot them. ^__^;; Anyway, I will put all the ideas I do remember into this chapter, and if I get stuck in another waiting room anytime soon I might be able to make another chapter. So, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ. I do, however, own a bag and a half of DBZ lollipops. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Goku barely managed to get the kid away before Vegeta did anything to hurt him.  
  
"Hey, kid," Goku asked. "Why'd ya do that? Don't you know it's not nice to stand in front of TVs while other people are watching them?"  
  
On hearing that, the boy ran over to the corner and started plating with some other kids.  
  
"Well, that accomplished nothing," Gohan said as he sat back down. Just then, a person came rolling by on a stretcher, followed by a lady.  
  
"Wonder what that was about," Chichi wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't really care, but that guy got to go back and be with my mate!" Vegeta fumed as he walked towards the sliding doors.  
  
"Vegeta, come on now. Bulma will be fine, and she'll be back in no time! Just be patient," Goku said as he started after Vegeta.  
  
"I will not! They have no right to keep me away form my mate!" As soon as he said this, Vegeta bumped into the lady that had followed the stretcher in. "Watch where you're going." He said.  
  
"Sorry, but don't you have to wait out here if you're not injured?" the lady said very politely to Vegeta.  
  
Then, to the surprise of everyone there, Vegeta actually sat down.  
  
"Wow." Goku stared in shock. They were suddenly snapped out of their trances when they heard the lady starting to dial someone's number on her cell phone.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" A nurse behind the counter said. "I'm sorry, but we don't allow cell phones to be used in here. I'm afraid you'll have to either turn it off or go outside." Almost immediately after she said this, everyone else in the waiting room including Trunks pulled out their cell phones and turned them off.  
  
"Trunks, I didn't know you had a cell phone!" Chichi said accusingly to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, I got it for Christmas last year. I don't use it too often, though." Trunks replied.  
  
"I guess that's alright," said Chichi.  
  
Suddenly, everyone heard the doors to the patient area open and they turned to see who came out.  
  
"Bulma!" Everyone cried as Vegeta ran up to her.  
  
"Are you alright? Those baka nurses wouldn't let me back to see you," Vegeta said.  
  
"I'm just fine now," Bulma replied. "I just got knocked out and a little scraped up. As soon as I came to they said I could leave."  
  
"That's great! Now we can go home and get some food!" Goku yelled happily as a loud sound of metal hitting head was heard. "Oww, I was only joking!"  
  
Everyone laughed and then started for the door. Just as they were about to leave, Vegeta said "Will you fix the gravity room now woman?" And as the group flew off into the night, the sound of metal hitting bone was once again heard followed by a figure falling to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get that out, but like I said before I have been really busy now. Anyway, please review and have a Happy Turkey Day!!! ^__^ 


End file.
